User talk:Latin915
Archived Talk: 1 I havent used wikia in a while. How do I do favorite wrestlers and championships? Sorry if I'm putting this question on the wrong thing. So basically I can't update the roster of the page. I'm the owner of Elite Wrestling Entertainment. Why can't I update my roster? I did what you ask of me to do. Can you please check and fix it if it looks right please. Thank you for fixing the roster. Why did you change it back? i was just making it betterThombli4 (talk) 21:07, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Linking page Sometimes I would forget to link to the actual page but I do remember at times. I'll try to not forget next time. Thanks for noticing –Teatoper (talk) 21:04, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Super Show-Down page No problem, I knew there were two same pages of the event with one of the pages being added with results during the time of the ongoing event. I had went on the other page and noticed another that have been created. –Teatoper (talk) 02:49, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the info, I just kinda misunderstood why you reverted it. I wasn't trying to vandalize em, I was only just trying make them better. If I annoyed you for what I did, I'm still sorry. But I don't mind doing it and fixing them in all the wrestler articles, I know it would take me a while to do but that's what I enjoy doing, making pages a lot better. But like I said before, I'm sorry. Anthony Nichols (talk) 00:22, October 13, 2018 (UTC) *Not sure, still trying to think of good ideas to help the site. But I'm taking my time. Anthony Nichols (talk) 00:42, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Crown Jewel color background How did you add the color background in the content cell? Ryan Smith (talk) 04:17, October 16, 2018 (UTC) NXT House Shows No problem. Glad to work on those as needed. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 22:51, October 18, 2018 (UTC)) Hi Latin... i am MaxZaben, I am new to Fandom and its editing process and I did not realise you sent me messages until you blocked that account and it’s IP address - I do apologise for not noticing you was sending me instructions and I will keep this in mind for when I am making future edits to the 2 pages I was making edits on...please unblock said IP and account, I again apologise. NXT UK Tapings I notice there was two tapings of NXT UK that aired on the same week on October 31st and I would like the November 7th page to rename to the actual airdate if you can. Thanks –Teatoper (talk) 06:04, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, anytime no problem –Teatoper (talk) 06:28, November 5, 2018 (UTC) NXT UK Airings I notice that NXT UK now air two episodes in a week so two pages would have to be with the same date just like the one I mentioned days ago. The page that is dated November 6 would have to be renamed to November 7 like the other page of its airing. Thanks –Teatoper (talk) 18:00, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Okay, no problem –Teatoper (talk) 20:03, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling Sorry about that. I assumed since there wasn't any 3PW stuff up that there wouldn't be any alumni category. I'll double check in the future. Also, this seems dumb but both their logo and their website has a dash between 'Pro' and 'Pain' for whatever reason, so I think that's their official spelling. KhanKhan12 (talk) 07:52, November 19, 2018 (UTC) *But shouldn't all the categories be "Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling" instead of "Pro Pain Pro Wrestling"? - KhanKhan12 (talk) 17:07, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi sorry if i brought any trouble editin. But can i add what happned at raw when natalya was attacked by the riott squad and how she and ruby got kicked off the team on natalya's page Website Approval Hello, First, sorry if this has been posted/asked before but I couldn't find anything about it and secondly, I'm also not sure if I'm posting this in the right place, so I apoligize for that as well. I view the website a lot but (as you could probably tell) I'm new to this backend stuff. I run a small website that helps promote independent wrestlers and I was just wondering if there's an approval process or referral program or something to get links to my site posted? I think it could be relevant to some pages but I don't want to spam or anything. Thanks, Squaredeagle (talk) 18:54, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Cool, that sounds easy. I think everyone has a page. There are some bigger name guys like Pentagon Jr and Will Ospreay and some less known wrestlers but I'm pretty sure every one of them has a page here. Thanks, Squaredeagle (talk) 17:22, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Re:Ruby Riott Hey. Yeah, I usually find images at WWE.com, but they haven't updated Ruby's picture in a long time, so I'm sorry, can't help you with that one. Use Jackpot, my friends... (talk) 11:51, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Locked Pages Hey is there any reason why a wrestler's page would be locked from editing? Just curious. Thanks. ITGJake 00:33, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Jordynne Grace It seems she still is on Impact. I just noticed in past times, certain indy wrestlers are just frequent guests without being signed to any contracts. Her number of matches for Impact suggested to me she was only a guest worker for a short number of shows. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:37, December 3, 2018 (UTC)) *I imagine she'll quickly become a mainstay in the Knockouts Division, with longer contracts in the future. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:59, December 3, 2018 (UTC)) *That will be a worthy matchup to see. I hope that scenario happens. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 19:11, December 3, 2018 (UTC)) Hey can u unblock my freind tomweb98, im an indy wrestler Michael Mistretta and i asked him to edit my page and delete some old content. He was blocked for deleting a picture that i asked him to delete, thanks Debanning Can I get my friend Icus debanned? His "spamming" was unintentional. He was just linking to a video in Tylene's case and the only site The Bad Girl is featured on? Any help? Thanks.Kiwikid1 (talk) 23:12, December 19, 2018 (UTC)KiwiKid1 WWE Tribute event images Oh yeah I’ll definitely won’t forget to, just looking around for more images for the other Tribute to the Troops events that is in need of much more images to be added before I upload them but if you want you can still add those I have uploaded. –Teatoper (talk) 09:50, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Ashton Smith Hi again, I just wanted to ask about updating Ashton Smith's page. Spent part of the day writing out a career history generally leading up to his NXT UK work. No rush. It's ready to be posted whenever the page is unlocked. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 01:47, December 25, 2018 (UTC)) *Thanks again. Very much appreciated. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:09, December 25, 2018 (UTC)) Linking Wrestling Schools I've just done some clean up work on Kevin Landry's page, is it okay to link his school pages (site and FB) or is that shilling?DingDongsForLife (talk) 02:12, December 28, 2018 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Not that I'm aware of, only the Kevin Landry Wrestling CombineDingDongsForLife (talk) 03:35, December 28, 2018 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Sweet, thanks dudeDingDongsForLife (talk) 04:25, December 28, 2018 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Youtube Is it okay to link Youtube pages or would you rather not? CTWE. I haven't noticed anyone else with yt links.DingDongsForLife (talk) 03:28, December 29, 2018 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Power and Glory Wrestling All goodDingDongsForLife (talk) 19:27, December 29, 2018 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Wrestling figs, their website remains on wayback machine and Solie archives.DingDongsForLife (talk) 00:04, December 31, 2018 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Yep, http://www.onlineworldofwrestling.com/results/pgw/ https://web.archive.org/web/20080517111312/http://www.powerandglorywrestling.com/ https://wrestlingfigs.com/wrestlingnews/power-glory-tv-debuts-tomorrow-45/ http://www.solie.org/titlehistories/pgw.html Here's a bunch I've worked with. DingDongsForLife (talk) 00:17, December 31, 2018 (UTC)DingDongsForLife All good, no probs. All the best for 2019!DingDongsForLife (talk) 00:27, December 31, 2018 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Obviously you didn’t notice the other hundreds of events I added and then did update. The ones that were left not updated were because the local companies just stopped sharing results. You’ll notice I have since stopped even adding their events because I shared your frustration. But thanks for taking time out of your day to scold me like a child. God bless PatriotAdamR (talk) 04:11, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Moving pages. Sorry about Bad Girl page name change. What do I do when I find doubles? I came across another one, Brandi Collins and Brandi Wine are the same people.DingDongsForLife (talk) 00:48, January 9, 2019 (UTC)DingDongsForLife **There seem to be 3 Little Jeannes. Little Jeanne and two duplicate bios "Jeannie Mae" and "Sweet Destiny".DingDongsForLife (talk) 03:13, January 9, 2019 (UTC)DingDongsForLife *The woman in the photo on the Sweet Destiny page is the same as Little Jeanne.Little Jeanne wrestling as Jeannie Mae in this video. https://youtu.be/0v-tccAw3VI?t=42 DingDongsForLife (talk) 03:36, January 9, 2019 (UTC)DingDongsForLife More duplicates found *Frankie Zapatelli: https://prowrestling.fandom.com/wiki/Frankie_Z is https://prowrestling.fandom.com/wiki/Frankie_Zapatelli (the photo is the same person). *Brandi Wine: https://prowrestling.fandom.com/wiki/Brandi_Collins is https://prowrestling.fandom.com/wiki/Brandi_Wine (the photo is the same person). -- DingDongsForLife (talk) 06:35, January 9, 2019 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Bruise Brothers *I want to create a tag team page for the Bruise Brothers, but I can't as it won't allow as the Harris Brothers had it as a nickname. What is the best work around?DingDongsForLife (talk) 08:23, January 12, 2019 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Chat *Hay, can you jump on Skype please. Dean27 (talk) 17:35, January 12, 2019 (UTC) NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 13 In Tokyo Dome Thanks. I didn't realize until after the fact. I'll try and check beforehand next time. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:02, January 16, 2019 (UTC)) 2019 Event Table For the WWE/Event history page, how do I recreate the same exact table for this year? Ryan Smith (talk) 04:21, January 19, 2019 (UTC)